


The Kiss Of Fear

by britpal



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Again, Angst, F/F, Mina is the brains, but a nice ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britpal/pseuds/britpal
Summary: “Sana, marry me!”“You’re going to regret it.”Based on the vlive after the first twicelights japan concert





	The Kiss Of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> So i watched the vlive and had a lot of feels and then wrote this really quickly but really liked it so I’m posting it because there can never be enough samo fics

Something was off, there was a shift in Momo’s behaviour. Sana pretended she hadn’t noticed, acted like everything was fine when Dahyun asked her. 

Momo was the one who initially took their friendship to the next level when she kissed Sana just after they had finished promotions for signal, since then there wasn’t explicit labels on their relationship but they always introduced each other, to people who they could trust, as girlfriends. Sana loved her, loved her so much and it hurt that there was a change in the way Momo was acting, the way Momo would spend most of her free-time with Nayeon, she wouldn’t be mad if they had a lot of free-time but they don’t and Sana wanted to spend every free moment she could with her girlfriend, but Momo didn’t always seem interested. 

Sana felt like she was the third piece in her own relationship. 

****

The first show of their most recent tour in Japan had just finished, Sana had felt extra pressure going into the show with Mina being back but taking things at her own pace and day-by-day and Chaeyoung having to pull out of performing at the last minute, now all she wanted was to eat and then head back to the hotel to sleep. 

She didn’t get that wish because as soon as she started to eat she heard Nayeon and Momo greeting the fans.Sana caught eyes with Momo who gestured for her to join them, so she picked up her food and gave Mina a small hug from behind as she passed her. 

Jihyo and Dahyun came over as well and joined the live, for some reason and Sana hated herself for feeling like it, she felt better when Nayeon left for a short while. Guilt. That was what the feeling was, she loved Nayeon, she was like her older sister but she always had this sinking feeling in her stomach when she saw the oldest member of the group with her girlfriend. 

“Sana, marry me!” Jihyo read a comment from the screen out loud and glimpsed at Momo, who was sat next to her, whilst Dahyun and Sana were stood behind them. 

“You’re gonna regret it.” Momo spoke plainly and she and Jihyo shared a laugh, Sana forced one out and hugged Dahyun. Pretending the comment didn’t hurt when it actually did, a lot. 

They continued on and Sana decided to try and get back at Momo, she leaned down and placed a kiss to Jihyo’s cheek. She made sure she took her time and she definitely saw how Momo side-eyed the leader when she pulled away, she hit Momo gently on the arm and saw as she looked at Jihyo once more. 

Sana often found it ironic, Momo spent a lot of time practically clinging onto Nayeon, or Dahyun, or Chaeyoung, or even Jeongyeon; but the second Sana interacted with another member in a way that could be perceived as flirty or clingy, for fan service mostly, Momo became jealous.

****

Sana laid her bag on the double bed in her hotel room when she heard a knock and then saw Momo entering. 

“I thought maybe I could sleep here tonight?” Momo spoke, she was already changed and ready to climb into bed. 

“Why? Is Nayeon busy?” Sana hated how bitter the words felt as they came out of her mouth. 

“What?,” Momo, who was genuinely confused, sat on the edge of large bed in the room. “Why would you even say that?”Momo wasn’t angry, in fact Sana couldn’t of one time she had seen Momo angry, with her anyway, she just sounded surprised. 

“Can we not talk about this now? I just want to sleep?” Sana started to change, hoping her girlfriend would just drop it. 

“Obviously something is wrong or you wouldn’t have said it.” Momo reasoned, Sana knew she was right and maybe they couldn’t put this conversation off any longer. 

“I don’t like how much time you spend with Nayeon,” Sana sighed as the words left her mouth, “that’s what’s wrong.” She finished changing and climbed into her bed for the night knowing the next morning they’d be moving onto another city. 

“Nayeon is my best friend of course I’m going to spend time with her.” Momo explained and Sana really wished she wouldn’t have to spell it out for the older girl. 

“I just wish that you would spend more time with me, that’s all.” Sana was now the one who sounded sad. 

“Sana, we’re in the same group. We spend nearly every waking moment together.” Momo still couldn’t understand what her girlfriend was trying to say here. 

“As twice, I want to be with you just as Momo and Sana and not when then cameras are rolling.” Sana swallowed the lump in her throat. “The fact you can’t see that this is hurting me is the worst, Momo.” 

“You’re jealous? Of Nayeon?” Momo thought she had figured it out, connected the final piece of the puzzle. 

“I’m jealous that whenever we have a day off you’d rather go shopping or to eat or cycling with Nayeon, sometimes I feel like she’s the one dating you.” Momo turned to look at Sana and just shook her head, Sana cried a little but Momo didn’t make any attempt to move to comfort her. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so jealous? You know I love you, I only love you Sana.” Momo tried to explain but Sana was still frustrated. “I always come back to you.”

“No Momo, you don’t. We have a day off and you leave in the morning and come back and night and go to sleep for out schedules the next day. All I want is to see you outside of twice schedules.” Sana really wished she could get through what she was trying to say more easily. 

“So now you want to dictate how I spend my free-time?” Momo asked, now she sounded a little angry. 

“No. You know what you clearly aren’t getting what I’m trying to say. Just leave me alone, Momo. Although recently that’s what you’re best at.” Sana now realised how bitter she sounded but she wasn’t even sorry. 

“Fine, I’ll go,” Momo stood from the bed, “maybe I don’t want every aspect of my life to be controlled by my girlfriend.” Momo headed towards the door. 

“You don’t see your girlfriend enough for her to control your life,” Sana paused, and so did Momo’s hand on the door, “and you won’t have a girlfriend for much longer if you keep acting like this.” Sana had the last word, Momo slammed the door shut and trudged down the hallway to her room, slamming that door shut behind her as well. 

****

“You look really rough.” Mina spoke as soon as Momo sat down at the breakfast table where she and Chaeyoung were. 

“Yeah, you look worse than me,” Chaeyoung tried to soften the blow, “and I was in hospital yesterday.” Mina laughed a little at the comment but Momo clearly didn’t find it funny, she pushed her plate of food away from her and crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair. 

“I didn’t sleep, me and Sana had a fight last night. A bad one.” As if on cue Sana walked into the breakfast room, looking equally as tired. Momo stood and for a second Mina thought she was going to see how her girlfriend was but she wasn’t. Momo didn’t even look at Sana as she exited the room and Sana didn’t watch her go. 

Something was very wrong. 

****

Mina had enough after three days of the couple avoiding each other, she texted both them and told them to come to her hotel room. 

“Is everything okay?” Sana asked as she entered through the open door, Mina nodded and patted the bed next to her, silently waiting. 

“Mina?” She heard Momo call out. “I got your...” she paused when she saw Sana, “text.” She stood just in the entrance but Mina moved to grab her wrist and lead her to the bed as well to sit, she sat on the opposite corner to Sana. 

“Now, I don’t know what happened here,” Mina pointed to both of her friends, “bit we have a concert tomorrow night and I don’t want you two going up there with all this tension between you so talk it out, or screw, or however you two deal with things.” Mina almost sighed, she was going to do whatever she could to help but she couldn’t do much if she didn’t know what had gone on. 

“There’s nothing to deal with,” Sana used Mina’s words, “Momo just refuses to understand my point of view.” She explains and Mina takes a seat in the large chair next to the desk in her room when she sees Momo tut and roll her eyes. 

“I understand your point of view and disagreed, I’m allowed to do that.” Now it was Sana who rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in the air as if she was giving up. 

“Mina,” Sana knew that maybe this was her last method to get Momo to understand, “if you were dating someone in the group and they spent all their free-time with someone else how would you feel?” Sana asked, and only looked at Mina as she waited for her response. 

“Honestly,” Sana held her breath a little, “pretty shit.” Sana let out a loud sigh, she knew Mina would understand. 

“Okay,” Momo leaned forward, “what of you were dating someone and they tried to control what you did with your free-time?” Momo asked and Mina sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was take sides but she knew she had to be honest. 

“Well I wouldn’t want to feel that way,” Mina spoke then sighed and leaned forward, “but Momo, I don’t think Sana is controlling you by trying to spend time with you, yeah you’re together all the time but it’s different when we’re doing schedules.” Mina hated this, so much. 

“Thank you Mina, I think we should talk about this. I don’t want this to come between the group.” Sana spoke and Momo nodded, Mina stood and straightened her dress. 

“I’ll leave you two to it, stay in here.” Mina left them alone. Sana stayed where she was and Momo moved to where Mina was sat just before. 

“I don’t want to go around in circles with this.” Sana spoke, staying calm and looking out of the window in Mina’s hotel room. 

“I don’t either.” Momo agreed, she had been thinking a lot over the past few days, about Sana, and their relationship, and the group. 

“I think we need a break.” Sana spoke and Momo now knew what people meant when they said you can physically feel your heartbreaking. 

“If that’s what you want.” Momo spoke, Sana could tell it wasn’t what her girlfriend wanted, it wasn’t what Sana wanted either. 

“Momo,” Sana stood and moved to kneel in front of Momo, “it’s only going to hurt us more if we carry this on.” Sana spoke and Momo sighed. 

“I know,” Momo breathed out, “I should’ve listened to what you were saying, I’m sorry for pushing you away.” Sana could tell it was genuine. She leaned up to place a chaste kiss to Momo’s lips. “I love you so much.” Momo spoke as she pulled away, Sana could see a tear fall as she quickly wiped it away. 

****

The break took more of a toll on the group then both Momo and Sana had anticipated, it was hard. On all of them. 

They didn’t talk unless they needed to confirm details for a stage at the concert or a schedule. It was awkward for a while but they all got used to it, except Momo and Sana. They didn’t get used to it, there was so many times when Momo wanted to just reach out and hold Sana when she could see how tired the other girl was or when Sana could see how much Momo was overworking herself in practice. 

It was two months after they had started their break when Momo she had decided enough of being away from the woman she loved, it was her who took the first step two years ago and now she had to be the one to fight for their relationship again. 

They were back in Korea now and Momo had managed to convince Mina to organise so all the other members would be out so her and Sana could have the dorm to themselves when she got back from the gym. 

It worked. 

“Why is it so quiet?” Sana asked when she saw Momo sat watching the TV by herself. 

“I asked them to go out,” Momo explained, “so we could talk. If that’s okay?” She continued and Sana nodded as she made her way over to sit next to her former partner. 

“Okay, lets talk.” Sana spoke sweetly, god she missed her. 

“I was wrong,” Momo started and sighed, “and I should’ve realised that sooner. Maybe wrong isn’t the right word- scared. I was scared.” Momo looked down at the ground and Sana shook her head. 

“Scared?” She asked and Momo nodded. 

“When people found out Jihyo and Daniel were dating the reactions were so positive and I think that I got so scared of what would happen if the outside world found out about us. I think that’s why I avoided you outside of schedules, I thought if people saw us out together we would get caught.” Momo explained, it made sense to Sana but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. “If I had known, I would’ve told you. I’m so sorry it took me so long to realise.” Momo continued and Sana quickly took her hand. 

“Never apologise for your feelings, Momo. I don’t want you to be scared.” Sana kissed her so gently, like if she applied anymore pressure, she would break the older girl. 

“I’m not scared anymore. I love you and if people find out I know my feelings won’t change and the girls will support us. I’m so sorry for pushing you away, I want to make up that time so badly- I want to love you for as long as I’m able to.” Momo cried now and so did Sana as she rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s. 

“I know. Let’s not be scared together. I love you too, Hirai Momo. Let’s talk though, from now on. Whatever we’re feeling, we tell each other.” Sana kissed her again and Momo knew, knew she would never be scared again. As long as she had Sana. 


End file.
